


Unboxing

by LittleFandomStories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Oliver Queen wanted to deal with is that he's a Little. But now that Sara is back, Oliver can't help himself and the world of Arrow isn't prepared for the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opened Box

My name is Oliver Queen, and I have plenty of secrets. Secrets that I hope that I never have to bring into the light. Slade, Constantine, my work for Argus and Amanda Waller, what else I did during those five years I, Nanda Parbat, the Bratva.

In a world where knowledge is power, I could rock it to it's core of I revealed everything I knew.

The one secret, however, that I planned to never let see the light of day ever again was that I am a Little. What that means is that my natural reaction to things like stress, excitementis, and fear is to revert to the mindset of a toddler. It isn't something I can fully control, only manage to an extent so that I don't Crash into little-space at an inconvenient time and place.

Before Lian Yu, it wasn't a problem for me. I was a childish person; I partied and drank enough that the line between myself and little-space was a constant blur. I wet the bed? Was I drunk the night before or did I have a nightmare? I broke something for a what seemed to be no reason? Drunk or throwing a fit? Playing with Thea? Being a good brother or having a playmate for once?

Arguing with my parents or Laurel? Well, either way I was being a petulant child.

After my return to Starling city, with my little self was safely tucked into a corner of my mind and content to have our childhood pillow and blanket back, I dedicated myself to my crusade. But the Undertaking and Tommy's death shook me to the core and I fled back to Lian Yu as fast as I could.

Lian Yu was no home for weakness or Littles, and it was the only way I could cope with everything.

Of course Felicity and John showed up to pull me out of exile, back into a whirlwind of corporate intrigue, villains trying to take over my city, and my dysfunctional family.

What they didn't know was that I was constantly fighting against Crashing; It made me moody, angry, and wake up wet constantly. My internal conflict was reaching a boiling point and I was ready to lock myself in the Foundry and give up for a few days.

Then Sara came home, calling herself the Canary, bringing a whirlwind of assassins and the Heir of the Demon herself. It was enough to keep me focused, my whole mind dedicated to keeping Sara safe.

After all, she's my Caretaker and I need her now more than ever.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Up the salmon ladder and down the salmon ladder I go. It was more fun when Felicity was watching, but the repetitive motion was nice and calming no matter how straining it was physically.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

"Oliver."

I paused for a moment, dangling from the top, as Sara made her way into the Lair. A grin spread across my face unbidden as she stepped into view, her eyes scanning the room briefly before settling on me.

"Having fun up there?" she moved to stand in front of him, her arms folded under her chest.

"Always." I replied, "It's nice up here."

Sara laughed and something snapped into place in my head, every carefully built wall came Crashing down. With a grunt of effort I swung backwards, pulling the bar out, and snapped the bar into the lowest rung before letting go.

"Impressive. Learn that on Lian Yu?" she quirked an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Bratva, Russia."

Deciding that I no longer cared, I threw myself into hugging her. I couldn't hug John, or Felicity, or Thea, or Mom, or Laurel this way. Sara has this way of hugging that makes me feel little and protected despite our height difference.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she was shocked, and hadn't figured it out yet.

She needed to figure it out, she wasn't hugging right.

"No."

"No what? What's gotten into you?"

"No." Sara despised being told no.

"Oliver, let go of me." there was steel in her voice, more Ta-er al-Safar than my Sara, as she gently tried to push me away.

But I needed my Sara, and I needed her now.

"No." this time it was less of a statement and more of a whine, "No Ta-er al-Safar, no Canary. No Oliver, no Arrow."

"No Oliver what do you…" than I saw the realization in her eyes, "Ollie."

"Yes. Hug." I insisted

She hugged me back, it was the right hug too, and I just melted. It's been so long since Sara, and hugs, and being little that I started to cry. It started as a sniffle, than a few tears escaped, than I was a bawling mess.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Ollie." Sara rubbed circles on my back, "Let it all out."

"Missed you so much. Missed this." I choked out.

"How long has it been Ollie?" her voice was form as she sat down, guiding me down with her.

The floor was cold, but I had Sara.

"Long, long, time." I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to be held.

"Since we got separated then." she sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair, "and nobody else knows? You just boxed yourself up like Slade taught you?"

"No choice." I whimpered.

She went to say something but stopped herself, continuing to run her fingers through my hair as I worked out the last of my tears.

"You stink buddy." she finally said, "Lets go get you cleaned up and we'll see what the night holds."

I squeezed her tight, "Don't leave me. Please."

She kissed me on the forehead and smiled, "I would never Ollie. I'm here for you. It just smells like you've been training for hours."

"Only a few." I shrugged, "Salmon ladder is fun."

"I know it is, Nyssa showed me how to use it years ago." her eyes got a far off look and I shook her leg to get her back.

I needed her here, not in Nanda Parbat.

"Alright. Come on Ollie, let's go get you cleaned up."

Sara gently pulled me to my feet, leading me towards what passed for the shower in the Lair: a pipe from Verdant's water supply, a shower head, and lukewarm water. My fine motor skills weren't feeling up to the task of undressing myself, Sara laughed and blamed my workout routine as she helped me strip and wash.

I didn't want to do any of it, I just wanted to curl up next to Sara and sleep. Sara insisted, making up games and singing little songs that made me laugh as she scrubbed me clean.

The towel she wrapped me in is green, fluffy, and quite possibly the most comfortable thing on the planet. I melted into it and knew in an instant that there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to do anything Big for the rest of the night.

"Alright, let's get you dressed and we'll figure out something to do before your bedtime." Sara gently shoved me towards the small bedroom only we knew about.

I didn't have much in the way of things for when I Crashed into Little-space, because it hasn't happened in years. What I did have were impulse buys when Ollie would poke his head out to grab a book, blanket, or clothes when I went shopping feeling more like Oliver.

Sara found the hiding spot easily, it was a hollowed out part of the floor, and quickly pulled out clothes. There was a black pair of shorts, a blue shirt with a race car, and a pull-up.

I didn't exactly blush, I couldn't be embarrassed around Sara, but I couldn't meet her amused glance. I didn't need diapers, something I was greatful for, but sleeping was hard with all of the things I've done and when I did sleep, it was deep.

Little-space, deep sleep, and nightmares? It was a perfect cocktail for bed-wetting.

"Disney?" she asked as she guided my legs into the holes, "I don't remember you being the type."

"I used to watch them with Thea when we were younger." I shrugged, moving my legs around a bit so it was on comfortably.

"Ahhh. And how did you get them? You're not the most tech savvy person Ollie?" the shorts were next and bunched a lot less.

"Anatoly. He sent me several boxes once he found out I was home." my face heated up as I remembered the strongly worded letter, "He had a lot to say about me boxing myself up."

"A wise man. Arms up."

"You don't have to agree with him." I grumbled as she pulled the short over my head, "Racecar."

"I do agree with him Ollie, I've looked into it and you're doing some serious harm to yourself when you box yourself up." Sara chided as she kissed my forehead, "And you know Anatoly and myself are only trying to help you."

"Racecar!" I demanded, cutting her off before she could build up a head of steam.

This was my time and I didn't want to argue about boxing myself up. She could save the argument for Oliver, I wanted my racecar and to play.

"Manners, Ollie." Sara sighed as she moved to dig through my box for the cars.

"Racecar, please." I huffed, sitting myself on the ground.

We spent the next few hours zooming my cars around and challenging each other to out defensive drive each other. I won using my blue corvette against her yellow firebird.

I sniffed a little when she wasn't looking, the blue corvette was one of the cars Tommy had bought me before he died. He had joked that maybe I wouldn't wreck this one.

I sniffed again, and this time she noticed.

"What's the matter Ollie?" she asked gently.

"I miss Tommy." I sniffed a third time, "Gave me this car."

She had me pulled into her lap in an instant, and I curled right up.

"Tommy liked cars huh?"

"Y-yes." I couldn't stop the tears and in an instant I was sobbing my eyes out for the second time tonight.

I hate crying. Sara knows, because Sara is the best, and she slowly coaxes me into going and choosing a book because "it'll help take my mind off of it."

She laughs a little when I come back with _Alphabeep_! and cheerfully read it three times as I curled back up on her lap as best I could.

"Again please." I yawned as she finished it again.

"Only after you get in bed." Sara closed the book and put it behind her back.

"Not tired." I protested.

"But you do want me to read it again right? So you can see all the cars and trucks?"

"Uh huh."

"Then go crawl into bed kiddo." she kissed my head, "And I'll read it one more time."

"No crawling." I muttered as I climbed to my feet and into the bed, "Big kid."

Sara was halfway though the book, I think anyway I was half asleep, when my phone went off. In the back of my mind Oliver snapped awake, making my head erupt in blinding pain as I fought to keep myself in my headspace.

I didn't want to be Oliver right now, I want to be Ollie.

"Shhh, ahh. Its okay. Its okay."

Sara was there, rubbing my back and temples as I curled up in pain. This was new, this never happened before and I just wanted It to stop.

"Breathe through it Ollie." Sara was doing her best to keep her voice calm, "it'll be okay baby, it'll be okay."

I despise being called baby, but I let it pass this time. It made my head hurt less.

"Who?" I finally managed to gasp out.

"Just Felicity, reminding Oliver about the meeting in the morning. Nothing for Ollie to worry about."

Next time I was going to break that Damn phone.

"Read?"

"Yeah, let's go finish your book."

I don't remember her finishing the book, or when I started chewing on the blanket, or even falling asleep.

But it was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

  
When I woke up I could hear Sara training and my pull-up was soaked. I wanted to call her and have her help me, because I didn't feel big enough to do it, but I knew I couldn't keep relying on her.

So of course she was right in the doorway as I stepped into the small bathroom.

"Morning Oliver." she glanced over me, "Good night's sleep?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I turned my back to strip off the pull-up, "Best in a long time."

"You needed it." she scoffed.

"Look Sara, about last night, I just…" I started but she cut me off.

"I swear, if you're about to apologize for Crashing I'm going to punch you. You crash when you need to, and you're more of a sweetheart when you do. So no apologies, understand?"

"Yes Sara." I mumbled, staring at my feet.

"Get cleaned up Oliver, you have a meeting to get to soon and then we have training to do." Sara turned on her heel and left.

I didn't stop her, no matter how much I wanted to have her help me again. I needed to do this so I could be all Oliver for this damn meeting.

I did have to call her to help me with the buttons on my clothes. I didn't quite have all my fine motor skills back yet.


	2. Roy

As much as I hated to admit it, repetitive actions calmed me down. That's why I enjoy doing the salmon ladder, why I enjoy target shooting, and why I enjoy eskrima training. Sara was today's training partner and she easily dictated the pace.

It was a simple pattern, and the sounds let my mind wander to it's most recent pressing issue: Roy Harper.

I have no problem with Roy, he's a good kid and he's good for Thea. I even trusted him to an extent; he knows I'm the Arrow, has seen the lair, and even trained with Sara and myself. The problem comes from his inability to control the Mirakuru running through his system. I've tried everything, even using his feelings for my sister, to try and help him keep his control but nothing worked so far.

Sara changed the pace of the pattern, forcing me to speed up.

He doesn't have the patience to sit a meditate, not with Mirakuru in his veins, and he doesn't have enough control over his strength for an active meditation. Without the ability to control himself, Roy is a ticking Mirakuru bomb and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

On the other hand, I was starting to have suspicions about Roy being a Little. I noticed a few of his more recent outbursts were less Mirakuru and more tantrums, how he would fumble and drop things despite his heightened hand-eye coordination, and how I would hear from Thea about how he would just want to lay down and cuddle for hours some days.

It was an important piece of evidence no matter how much I didn't want to hear that tidbit. Which is also exactly why she told it to me.

Sara upped the tempo, breaking me away from my thoughts as we spun through several new combinations at combat speed. It only lasted a few minutes, she must have gotten tired of meditation speed, before it went back to a simple pattern.

Inner peace was important to controlling the Mirakuru, or so I hoped, and if Roy was a Little that would make achieving that peace a bit easier. There was one big problem with that idea.

It was a social taboo to out someone as a Little, not to mention illegal if done by a corporation or with malicious intent. I might not care much for social graces and faux pas anymore, not that I used to before the Lian Yu, but forcibly exposing a Little can do irreparable harm to their lives and headspaces.

But being Little might be the key to Roy's control.

I growled in frustration, spinning under one of Sara's strikes instead of deflecting it and lashed out towards her ribs.

"Guess you're done thinking then." she smirked as her sticks blocked mine.

I completely missed the kick to the ribs that knocked me to the mat.

Sara stared at me, waiting to see if I would get back up. Instead I just groaned and tossed my sticks onto the rack, I didn't want to meditate anymore.

"Alright Oliver," Sara sat down next to me and passed me Ollie's water bottle, "what's bugging you?"

I stared at the truck covered water bottle for a moment, it wasn't mine and I didn't want it right now.

It must have shown on my face because Sara rolled her eyes, "Talk or I'm getting up to finish my work-out."

I sighed, Sara was not as patient with me as she was with Ollie and she had every right to be. With that in mind, I slowly started telling her what my thoughts on Roy were. She listened patiently, not saying anything until I finished telling my thoughts.

Her mouth quirked up as I took a drink.

"You can't expose a Little, you're right about that. Even the League doesn't allow that to happen, but there's an avenue you aren't considering with this plan." she reached over and flicked my water bottle, "You're a Little, Oliver. All you have to do is bring him down here and be Ollie, simple as that. You love cars, Roy loves cars, and that might be all it takes to get your answer."

"Its not that simple Sara." I sighed.

"It might be. You trust him with your team, you trust him with your identity, and you trust him with your baby sister. I think you can trust him to keep this secret too." she patted me on the head, "Roy is a good kid even with the Mirakuru in his system. That says a lot."

"You're the one who wanted to put him down." I grumbled.

"Only if there is no other option." she attempted to reassure me, "I don't want to kill him any more than you do. But I'll do what's nessecary if it comes to it."

The 'so you don't have to' hung unsaid in the air between us.

"Don't make me do this alone." I whispered after a few moments of silence, "I can't do this alone."

If my Crusade taught me anything, it's the value of teamwork.

"Of course I wouldn't Ollie." she ruffled my hair as I frowned, "I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't plan to be there with you."

Good, because I wouldn't do it without her there.

"Now." Sara quietly rose to her feet, "Are you going to finish training with me or lay around all day?"

There was a challenge in her voice that I couldn't let stand, so I scrambled to my feet to finish our training.

* * *

  
It was later that day, because of I didn't do it today Sara would never be able to get me to do it, that I heard Roy's footsteps coming down the Lair stairs.

They were louder and faster than John's, but not as sharp as Felicity's heels.

I tugged at my shirt to make sure my pull-up was covered. I didn't want Roy to know how little I was just yet.

"Oliver?" Roy glanced around, "Sara called me earlier?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I had a idea."

"Then why did Sara call me?" He asked slowly, "Especially if she's not here."

I shrugged the question off, "Come sit with me."

Roy followed as I led him to where I had cleared away some of the mats. Sara had set out some of my cars, the not important ones, when I couldn't decide which ones to share.

"This isn't some meditation practice is it?" Roy almost growled, "Because that didn't work last time."

"Just sit down." I rolled my eyes as I plopped down to inspect the cars.

Roy shot me a weary look as he sat down, "Now what?"

"You like cars right?" I kept my eyes focused on the cars, carefully separating any new ones from my old ones, "Because I really like cars. Especially the fast ones."

"Yeah I like cars. Oliver, whats going-"

"My name is Ollie." I put extra emphasis on my name so he would get the point, "Not Oliver."

"Okay." Roy said it slowly, like his brain wasn't working right.

"This one is one of my favorites." I held up one of the Lamborghini's, "It goes really really fast, and if I pull it back it does this!"

I pulled the car back and let it go, giggling a bit as it crashed into on of the pillars. Its fun to crash cars when I'm not in them.

Glancing over at Roy, I frowned as he stared at the cars.

"Why aren't you playing? You said you like cars."

"Oliver, I don't-"

"My name is Ollie." I huffed, "And yes you can, these are all pull cars. Its easy."

"I think I should leave." Roy moved to get up.

"Please! Just one time, and if it's not fun you can go okay?" I shoved a red mustang in his face, "Look, this one is red. Red is your color right?"

"Yeah, I do like red." he mumbled as he took the car.

He pulled the car back until it clicked and let it go. I grinned as Roy giggled a little as the car zoomed away, he wasn't going to leave now.

He just didn't need to know that this was a kind of active meditation.

We played for almost forever; racing the cars across the room then scrambling after them when we ran out of cars. Roy never even broke one of the cars, which was awesome because I was starting to like these cars.

It was nice having another Little to play with, I had to admit. Sarah is awesome and she always will be, but playing with Roy was more fun.

That was until Roy froze mid-scramble after his red mustang.

"No." he whimpered, "No, no, nononono!"

I could hear water dripping on the ground, then Roy's whimpers turned into sobs that quickly escalated to full blown scream-cries. Tears welled up in my eyes as I did the only thing that made sense:

"Sarah!"

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping she would hear me over Roy's scream-cries. Oliver stirred long enough to point out that yes she heard me, she's a League Assassin and hiding in her rafter-nest.

I shoved him back in his box as I screamed for her again.

"Ollie? Roy? What happened?" Sara's voice pierced the noise as she swooped down from the rafters.

"Roy!" I jabbed my finger in the other boy's direction.

I wiped my face as Sara fussed over Roy, comforting him before leading him off to one of the side rooms.

I played with the cars so I didn't listen to their conversation. I was tired now but Sara always told me how rude it was to listen in when other people were talking.

It was a few minutes later when Sara gently led a blushing Roy back out. I eyed them carefully, from Roy's shuffling steps to Sara's hand in his. I wasn't sure I liked them holding hands.

"Okay?" I finally asked, noticing that Roy was wearing my shorts.

"Yes Ollie, he's okay." Sara sat down on the mats next to where I piled the cars up.

"Sill gonna play?" I looked a Roy carefully.

He was back to shifting side to side and looking around the room. That's the awkward stage not-Littles take when they're nervous.

It would be sad if he didn't want to play anymore, he was doing so good and was having fun. Roy needed this, a lot.

Otherwise Sara and Oliver might have to put him down.

Roy bit his lip, glancing between Sara and me. Then the floor. Then back at Sara. Then at the cars.

"P-play." he finally mumbled.

I cheered, "More cars!"

* * *

  
It was the middle of the night and I was kind of asleep, just enough that Sara would leave the room and know I wasn't getting up. Roy had fallen asleep on the second time through _Alphabeep!_ and had been sleeping like a baby ever since.

Keeping my eyes closed I carefully pulled the Red Mustang out from under my pillow. Roy loved the car and only put it down once he started to doze off. Being extra careful, I slipped the car into his hoodie pocket.

He could keep that one, I had plenty of others.

* * *

  
"That's enough for today." I called out to Roy as he finished shooting the last of the arrows in his quiver, "You did good today Roy, better than you have in weeks."

Roy had a huge grin on his face as he set his bow back on the rack, "Thanks, I've been feeling pretty great lately too."

"No outbursts?" I kept my tone even, "No breaking things?"

I had to be careful. I could feel Ollie stirring in the back of my mind and couldn't afford to let him loose right now.

"None at all. Not since the other night." he paused, "Speaking of that, I've been meaning to say--"

I held up my hand, "Not a problem. But I can't talk about it right now."

"Why not? I had fun, didn't you?" Roy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I did." I admitted as I turned away from him, "But I can't talk about it right now."

"But!"

Ollie surged towards the forefront of my brain when he heard the sadness in Roy's voice. I grit my teeth as pain bloomed between my eyes, blinking away the white stars that filled my vision.

"I can't Roy!" I whipped around and stared at him, "Yes it was fun, it was awesome even. It would be great to do it again even. But I can't talk about it because I can't afford to be him right now! I need to be Oliver, be the Arrow, be Big."

"How would talking--"

"Oliver, you have a meeting. Roy, come sit down with me and I'll explain as best I can."

I have never been so happy to see Sara in my life as she strode into the room. I don't know how we missed her coming down the stairs, especially with the boots she has on, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Sara calling me Oliver was just enough to get Ollie back inside his box and my headache down to a full throb.

"Thank you Sara." I muttered as she straightened my tie, "I could kiss you."

I couldn't bear to look at the tears threatening to spill from Roy's eyes right now.

"Please don't. I'm already taken and she doesn't share well." she said with a grin, "Now go Oliver, I'll talk to Roy."

I made my way out the door, focusing on the meeting itinerary I had been emailed last and now I needed to be Big to deal with Isabelle Rochev.

My name is Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, and I am Big.

I need to be.

 


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's warpath against Slade made him bulldoze Bratva, and now thats coming back to haunt him.

I knew the call was coming, even though I had hoped Leonov had been killed before he had time to make the call to Anatoly.

Honestly, I had enough going on in my life right now without dealing with Bratva backlash. Slade was loose in my city and that demanded all of my attention.

Sara and Roy were unhappy about the fact that I had shoved Ollie into his box. I just didn't have time to be him, it wasn't safe for him. I did feel a little bad, Roy was becoming more emotionally unstable with each passing day; he had defaulted to being in a quasi-Little state all the time and I was the only other Little he had to play with.

But none of those facts did me any good when after a long patrol, my shower, and an argument Sara won about my choice in bedclothes, Sara presented me with a laptop.

On that laptop was the stern face of Anatoly already on video call.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Don't try and run Ollie, I will catch you." Sara warned as she stepped out of the room, "наслаждаться."

"Спасибо." Anatoly nodded.

"Khayin." I huffed, annoyed at the feeling of Ollie waking up in his box.

"Enough of that, Маленький." Anatoly chided, "You aren't in any position to be calling names. You should be thanking your caretaker for doing this, I was already planning to come speak to you in person."

"Нет!" he couldn't come here, "Its not safe for you here!"

"I do not fear Slade Wilson, Маленький. And this would not be a problem if you had not been avoiding me." Anatoly's stare made me squirm.

"This is Bratva business. Please don't speak to me as if I were a child." I challenged, "I am Bratva, I am your брат, treat me as such."

"If I were to treat you as Bratva, as my brother, you would be dead already and we would not be having this conversation!" I tried not to jump as Anatoly snapped, "You betrayed Bratva, you betrayed your brother and now he is dead! I may not have cared much for Leonov, but your childish actions resulted in his death!"

"He would have died the moment Slade found out he gave away information anyway!" I shouted back, "So his death is irrelavant!"

"No Bratva death is irrelevant Oliver! And yes, he may have died if you had honored our code. But that does not matter because not only did you break code in not doing him a favor, you disavowed the Bratva afterwards!"

"Well maybe I'm done being a Bratva thug! Maybe I want to be better than that life now!" I was testing Anatoly's patience, I could see it in his eyes, "I have bigger concerns than the death of some говноед!"

"Oliver!"

He was warning me, but I didn't care at this point. I needed him to understand that what I was dealing with was more important.

"Slade Wilson is in my city. He knows who I am, who my family is. He had been in my home Anatoly, my home! My mother, my sister, my friends aren't safe until I take him off the streets. That is my concern! That is why I'm not shedding a tear over Leonov's death, and why I don't care about Bratva politics! I have bigger, more immediate concerns!"

I paused to take a breath, staring defiantly into Anatoly's eyes through the screen. I didn't want to do this, make him mad and burn the Bratva bridge, but I couldn't afford to worry about this right now.

"Now, we're done here. Goodbye Anatoly."

I started to close the laptop when he spoke up.

"Oliver, if you end this call now I will be on the first flight to Starling city and I will handle your behavior in person. Am I clear?"

Ollie wailed in the back of my mind as I swore softly. It wasn't safe for him to come, I couldn't lose anyone else, and I did not wish to be on the receiving end of his belt again.

One time over the course of six years was more than enough.

"Yes." I reluctantly opened the laptop back up.

"Yes what?"

"Yes дедушка. You're clear." I mumbled.

"Good, now I want you to listen carefully Маленький to what I say. You are going through a lot at the moment and I understand that. However, that does not give you leave to be disrespectful to your brotherhood or myself. I will ensure that Bratva stays out of your city for now as long as you handle this Wilson problem in a timely manner."

Anatoly paused and I gave him a nod to assure him I was listening.

"After that, any Bratva business you need handled will come through me, as will any requests others have for you. This is non-negotiable and the only thing keeping you in the brotherhood. And above all of that, I will be keeping in close contact with Sara about your well-being Маленький. That is your only warning."

I didn't like it, I hated it, but there wasn't much I could do if Sara had already agreed to the terms. Things like this were something I hated about being a Little: caretakers making decisions for me without asking.

"Yes дедушка." was all I could really say.

Anatoly's face softened slightly, going from Godfather to Grandfather in an instant. My heart warmed a bit at the change, it had been so long.

"This is for the best Маленький, I promise. You know you are dear to my heart and I do not make these decisions lightly." I could almost feel his hand running through my hair as he spoke, "It is for the best Oliver."

"I know дедушка," I sighed, biting the one of my fingers, "it doesn't mean I have to like it very much."

"Do not bite your fingers Маленький, it is a terrible habit." Anatoly chided gently, "Or I will have to send over pacifiers."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that idea, and Anatoly took it as an affirmative.

"I have to go now Маленький, but I expect to hear from you soon. Behave."

"I love you too дедушка." I mumbled, fighting back a yawn.

Anatoly shook his head before ending the call. I let out a big sigh before flopping back onto my pillows.

Nothing quite like a call from дедушка to make me both Little and at peace.

So I did my best to ignore Sara's smug look as Roy hesitantly shuffled in and curled up next to me.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Not grumpy?"

"Not grumpy." I sighed, wrapping my arm around him.

"Don't like grumpy Ollie."

I snorted, "Try and be better next time."

"Good."

I shut my eyes as Roy pressed closer. I knew Sara was watching closely but I ignored her as best I could. Normally she shared the bed with both of us, this was the first time I shared the bed with Roy.

The first time I shared the bed with my little brother.

* * *

  
"Oliver, wake up." Sara hissed, her shaking dragging me out of my sleep.

"What?" I whined, batting her hand away and rolling over.

"You need to get up. Now." she urged, grabbing my arm and shoulder to haul me into a sitting position.

"No!"

It was the first time in months I've slept the good and now she wants me awake?!

"We can't do this right now Oliver." She held on tight as I tried to shake her off.

Her attention shifted for a moment and that's all I needed to twist free and lay back down.

That's when I noticed something missing.

"Roy? Where?" I slurred.

"He got up hours ago when I woke you two up the first time." Sara growled as she started stripping, "For once, you're the one who didn't wake up and it's biting us in the ass."

"Naked?" I didn't get why she was stripping.

"You won't get up so I have to cover for you."

Sara mussed her hair quickly, making it look wild and messy, before reaching over and doing the same to mine.

"Hair?" I frowned as she crawled under the covers.

She took several fast breaths, causing her face to redden, before she wrapped my arm around her and pressed close.

Only then was I awake enough to hear the sound of heels in the Lair. Heels meant Felicity.

Felicity.

My eyes widened as the pieces clicked into place. Felicity was coming, I slept in, I was wet.

I am also still very, very, Little.

"Now he gets it." Sara sighed, "Fake being asleep, wake up when we start talking."

I quickly closed my eyes and evened my breath right as Felicity stepped in.

"Oliver, are you here? I've been- oh."

"Hey Felicity." Sara was nonchalant, "I was just about to try and get him up. We had a long night."

"I…I can see that. Wow. No, not wow. Not that you're not wow, just not wow to me and." Felicity rambled, I could hear the embarassment in her voice.

"Breathe Felicity, it's okay. I know what you meant."

I took that was my cue to wake up.

"Sara, what's all the noise? Felicity!" I acted shocked, sitting up quickly, "when did you get here? Is something wrong?"

"You weren't answering your phone so I thought that, but clearly it's not what I thought but something else. But I think I have a lead on a possible base for Slade but I'll tell you about that out there. When you have clothes on. That is, if you two are finished. Becasue if you're not I can come back later?"

I felt like giggling because her face was red and her whole body read awkward, but I instead focused on the fact that Felicity was technically seeing me while I was wet and let my face go red.

"Let me get cleaned up and I'll be right out." I smiled a bit, "This is important news."

"Right, I'll be out here then." and with that Felicity quickly strode out the room.

Once she was far enough away I buried my face in a pillow and giggled. Sara gave me an exhasperated look.

"She was so awkward and embarassed." I managed to get out, "Its like she's never walked in on two people having sex before."

Sara smacked my arm, "Enough of that. We only have a few minutes to get you cleaned up and big enough to make it through the day."

I groaned, "Don't wanna be big."

It was hard to explain, but for the first time in a long I wasn't Ollie and Oliver but just Oliver and Little. I didn't want to give that up right now.

"Then lets change your pull-up, get you dressed, and I'll help you fake your way through this conversation." Sara rolled her eyes as she hauled me up, "Then you can call in sick or something and spend the day with your little brother. Either plan involves you getting changed and dressed."

That sounded like a pretty good idea, so I nodded and followed her.

"Wait, what did you say about my little brother?"


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is over, Slade is gone. But he isn't the only one gone or leaving.

I would be the first person to admit that breaking into a hanger owned by the League of Assassins while the Heir to the Demon was in town was not one of my better plans.

It is also the only plan I have.

The lack of security makes me suspicious, the Hier had arrived with warriors who wouldn't trust her security just to Ta-er al-Safar, not after the battle they just fought, but there were seemingly none present.

My heart wrenched at the thought of the battle against Slade. Thea was gone to the wind, Isabelle had used him and his company, Waller had almost killed them all, the city was on fire.

Mom was dead, dead, dead. Dead like Dad. Dead like Shado. Dead and gone forever.

In an instant my brain felt like it was on fire, driving me to my knees as Ollie tried to push himself out of his box. He had been in there since Helena, Huntress, had blown back into town months ago and I intended to keep it that way.

He was a weakness and I couldn't afford weakness now.

Ollie retreated after a mental kick and I struggled to my feet as the headache was reduced to a full ache. I did not have time for this.

I found Sara moments later, holding hands with Nyssa as the pilot started his pre-flight checks. Seeing her standing there, bags packed in front of a plane and ready to leave made something inside me shatter.

"Sara!"

The arrow flew from my bow before I realized what I had done.

"Ollie…." Sara sighed as the arrow clattered to the floor in two pieces.

"No, you don't get to 'Ollie' me right now!" I fired a second and a third arrow, only for them to be sliced by a short sword I hadn't seen her carrying.

I fired arrows as fast as I could while we closed in on each other and Sara deftly blocked each one until she was close enough to slash at my bow. I twisted my bow enough that the sword hit on one of the reinforced spots and aimed a punch towards her stomach. Sara blocked with her knee and brought her sword around towards my chest. Grabbing her wrist with my free hand, I twisted it and brought my heel down on the back of her knee.

Sara stumbled but quickly wrenched her arm free and pushed me back with a quick kick to the chest.

"Ollie, we can talk about this." She pleaded, but I didn't look her in the eyes.

"No, we can't." I growled, pulling out one of the knives from its place on my thigh.

Sara made one of her Noises, the one that was a combination of growl and sigh,  as she the sword disappeared into her clothes. She flicked her wrists and out extended her batons.

"Last chance Ollie."

"Don't call me that!" I roared, doing my best to ignore the surge of pain in my head.

We closed in again, there was no sense in wasting arrows at this point, and it all became a familiar blur.

Up. Left. Right. Parry high, strike right. Spin. Kick. Left, right. Right. Kick. Twist, parry.

By the time I realized what she had done, it was already too late to fix it.

Up. Left. Right. Parry high, strike right. Spin. Kick. Left, right. Right. Kick. Twist, parry.

It was the damn cooldown routine we used when we trained. I tried to break the pattern but Sara continued it no matter what I did. It was such muscle memory that I couldn't stop following it.

Up. Left. Right. Parry high, strike right. Spin. Kick. Left, right. Right. Kick. Twist, parry.

Finally I gave up and just sank to the ground. My head hurt, my body hurt, my eyes burned.

"You done with your tantrum, Ollie?" Her voice held a cautious edge.

"Don't leave." I mumbled, "Please don't leave me."

"Ollie, I don't have a choice. This is the price I have to pay." Sara knelt down in front of me, "We knew something like this was going to happen when I went to the League for help."

"I just don't want to be alone again. Don't leave me alone again." I could feel the tears running down my face, but I didn't care.

"You're not alone Ollie. You have Felicity and John. You have Roy." Sara ruffled his hair, "Now fix your face."

"No." I grumbled, she wasn't getting it.

"Why no?"

"Because none of them are you. We don't need Felicity or John or Roy. We need you." I tried to hold back the sob but it still escaped, "We need you."

"Use I, not we Ollie. You're one person, not two." Sara corrected, "And you'll do fine. Now get up and fix your face before Nyssa puts an arrow in your chest."

The name felt like a cold bucket of water being dumped on me. I forgot where I was and now Nyssa knew….

Nyssa knew.

The league knew.

"Ollie, calm down. Breathe. Don't do this now." Sara soothed as I  bolted to my feet, "Breathe."

They knew. Oh God, they knew.

I looked at Nyssa, who's face was scrunched up in confusion as she watched us. I was also now suddenly aware of the three other assassins standing on top of the plane.

They had all seen me.

"Fuck." I hissed, my chest hurt when I tried to breathe.

They knew.

I turned on my heels, wrenching free of Sara's grip, and stormed away. I could hear talking but the words were drown out by the sudden ringing in my ears.

They knew.

They knew.

* * *

 

I groaned as someone shook me, casually batting away the hand.

"Go away."

"Ollie, you need to wake up." The hand came back, "Please."

"Go 'way."

"Please!" It was a whine this time and a whine I recognized.

I opened one eye, meeting the teary faced Roy. Then I sat up all the way, pushing my own weariness away.

Roy was a mess: his eyes were bloodshot, his nose dripping snot, his whole body was shaking.

"I know y-you're sad Ollie," Roy stuttered, "and being sad is no fun. Nobody should be sad alone. A-and I know I'm not Sara but I wanted to be h-here for you."

I stared.

"O-or I can leave, if you want to be alone. T-that's okay too."

Roy went to stand up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed with me. Wrapping my arms around him, I tucked my head against his chest and cried.

I cried for Mom. I cried for Dad. I cried for Shado. I cried for Sara.

Roy did his best to soothe me but it was only a few moments before he started crying too.

I squeezed him tighter, hoping to comfort him somewhat.


End file.
